Diabetics with gallbladder and gastrointestinal (GI) motility have been found to be more likely to have a higher incidence of gallstones and symptoms ranging from a premature feeling of fullness during meals, nausea, vomiting, bloating and diarrhea. The cause has been associated with autonomic nerve damage of an irreversible nature. We hypothesize that acute and chronic hyperglycemia in diabetes may be important factors in the pathogenesis of gallbladder and GI motor dysfunction.